New Girl
by IcePops23
Summary: New girl at a new school - will it be any different from any other school I've had to move from? I hope so. Oh & I've fallen for the popular guy - Jacob Black. Wish me luck!
1. New Girl

I don't think that I have ever been this nervous about something in my entire life.

What if they don't like me?

What if I don't make any friends?

Not one single friend.

I shouldn't think like this… I'm a major over analyser, and I often make situations out to be a lot worse than they are.

That's what people tell me anyway.

Today is my first day at school. I took the leap, and decided to leave home and stay in accommodation.

Something that I was, and am still, extremely nervous about. Sharing my space with other people.

I walked through the big double door entrance towards my class. Gym class. I have to admit, I'm not exactly the greatest at gym, but I like to give it a good go. I'm not one of those 'screamy' girls, who runs away from a ping pong ball.

Lucky for me, someone decided to speak to me in the changing rooms. She was an extremely pretty girl, not one of those that cares about looks and dieting and dating the popular boys. But, the type of girl that is nice to everyone, friends with everyone, and loved by everyone. At least I wasn't going to be on my own ALL the time.

We walked into the gym, to get ready to play soccer. It was at that moment that I noticed him.

Dark brown eyes, jet black hair, and I don't think he could have added another muscle to his body. Perfect.

I didn't realise that I was staring until Ellouise nudged me on the arm. 'His names Jake'

I don't know why, but I kind of felt like I knew him already, that we'd met before. Obviously I hadn't met him before, but there was still that odd feeling that we were extremely close.

After a 'briefing' from the coach, we started to play soccer. Jake was on the other team, in fact, he was playing in the same position as me.

The ball was heading his way, so I thought I'd better tackle, rather than be an ultimate fail.

This was the ultimate bad idea.

I'm not normally a clumsy or underbalanced person, but this tackle was just embarrassment.

I ran for the ball, went to kick it, got my leg wrapped around his and fell on the floor, bringing him down with me.

I think I may have hit my head a little hard, as it was throbbing. My chest felt really heavy as well, like I had this massive weight on it.

I did. Jake.

I didn't quite know what to do. I was laying in a pile on the floor, staring at him, staring at me. Crap.


	2. Ouch

'Oh my god - are you ok? I'm so sorry!' Jake was looking at me with a really worried look. In fact - almost like I was dying worried.

I didn't realise that I was crying. The unbearable pain in my arm was taking the majority of my attention.

I heard someone say that an ambulance wouldn't be able to get here until 30 minutes time - there had been an accident in the town centre, and all of the vehicles were there.

'I'll take her. Stay with her whilst I go and get my car, I'll bring it onto the field!' he said.

I really didn't know what was going on, so I tried to get up. My arm buckled as I put pressure on it. OWWWWW.

No second guesses that I may have just broken my arm.

A few minutes later I heard someone running up to me. I was in a bit of a daze by then and felt dizzy.

I felt someone scoop me up and carry me quickly to a car. I tried to mumble 'what's happening' - it didn't come out so clearly. The bump to my head must have been really hard because I'm sure a broken arm wouldn't make me feel so odd.

Then I heard him. 'It's ok, I'm going to look after you, I just need to get you to the hospital, I think you've broken your arm. I just need you to stay awake for me ok!' It was Jake.

I didn't really remember much after that. I woke up in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, in hospital clothes. My head was throbbing so much & I'd now gained a cast on my arm.

I looked around the room to find Jake slumped over in a chair asleep. He'd really waited here all this time to stay with me?

I tried to reach over for a glass of water - but managed to knock it off the table. Fantastic. With that I also managed to startle Jake who jumped out of his seat to help me.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled.

He looked at me as if I'd just insulted him & then grinned at me revealing the loveliest smile I have ever seen.

'If it hadn't of been for me falling on top of you, then you wouldn't even be in this hospital! By the way, I have never seen a girl tackle like that before. AMAZING!' he said as he brushed a few stray hairs out of my face, leaving his hand perched on my shoulder.

I chuckled to myself; blushing a little. He was so adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer - promise :) <strong>


	3. Could I be any clumsier?

I was in hospital for another day after that, the bump to my head being the main thing they were worried about. During the evening I only went and fainted when I went to get out of my hospital bed to take a walk around. The nurse decided to phrase the event as follows: 'Good job your knight in shining armour was there to catch you!' Not to mention with a big grin on her face – enough to make me go the colour of a lobster.

I was FINALLY allowed to leave the next morning. Jake gave me a lift back to my accommodation at University and helped to bring my things inside.

'Do you want a drink? I'm pretty sick of drinking water!'

'Yeah, sure! I'll have whatever you're having' he smiled. Oh my god THAT SMILE.

I reached up to get a glass, forgetting that I had a cast on. The next few minutes were completely and utterly embarrassing. I'd somehow managed to empty my cupboard of my nice new glasses and they were now on the floor. Maybe I should have used my other arm?

'RENESMEE?' Jake came rushing out to the kitchen, and stood staring at the floor.

The expression of :O would be appropriate right now for the look on his face. How did I even manage to do that? I'm so clumsy! Oops – I think he may have just seen the upset/frustrated look on my face.

After about 30 minutes we'd eventually managed to clean up all the shattered glasses from the floor. Looks like I'll need to buy some more of those!

'You, Miss Cullen, are extremely clumsy, but I wouldn't want you to be any other way.'

Oh god, he's cuddling me. What do I do? It's not as if I can put my fat arm cast around him, can I even FIT my arms around him? Too many muscles. Okay, stop over analysing things; just put your arms around him. Right, that wasn't so hard?

As he pulled away I realised that I'd managed to get my hair stuck in the button on his polo shirt. Fantastic.

'Not doing so well today are we?' he smirked. The fact that my hair was so badly caught and my face was 3 inches away from his made this situation so much more embarrassing. Is it bad that I'm stood here just staring at him whilst he's concentrating on unknotting my hair from his top? He's so HOT.

He looked up to find me staring at him – this turned out to be similar to the moment we had on the field. I was staring at him and he was staring at me. Only this time, it didn't end so badly.

Ahhhh – he's moving his head in towards mine. CALM DOWN RENESMEE.

Jake placed his hand on my face, and pulled me in closer with his other hand on my hip.

So this is what butterflies feel like… he is such a good kisser. It felt like we were kissing for hours… (If only.)

He pulled away from me, and kissed me on the forehead. 'Feel better now?' he said winking.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have lots of time to write this - so it is short again. Sorry! <strong>


	4. Birthday Disaster

I'd finally got my cast off; it was proving to be a real problem. I was clumsy already, but with a cast on, I might as well have been locked up for the past few weeks due to the fact I destroyed so many china objects.

My cast coming off meant I was finally able to go back to University and be normal – if that was even possible for me. I'd kinda missed classes, even though they were boring. Anything was better than being stuck at home. I enjoyed learning, unlike most people at University. Those who were there to go partying and get drunk all the time and their main focus being to hook up with boys. I'd gone out a few times with Jake. Girls had given me such evil glares, as if I shouldn't be within a mile of him. He'd noticed the looks, and always made me feel better by showing how much he loved me even more than normal. If that is possible because I don't think he could show how much he loves me anymore than he already does. I'd seen girls looking at him, flirting with him and making moves on him. He was having none of it though. He'd dismiss them as if they were a piece of dust. I knew that I was the only one he wanted, and the way he dealt with these situations made me so sure he'd never hurt me.

Before my cast came off, Jacob had been around to help me with things; cooking dinner being one of them. He'd said that I'd probably catch my arm on fire if I even attempted to heat up a can of spaghetti hoops. Not funny. Things were going really well between us, ever since that kiss it was as if we'd known each other forever. We'd really connected and he was like a boyfriend and best friend rolled into one big pile of lovableness. It couldn't get much better than that.

He still stayed to help me even when my cast came off, he said he liked looking after me and that it made him happy being able to spend all this time with me. I could not complain about that. The company made me happy and I was extremely grateful. We'd spent time together learning how to cook, playing games and lounging about watching movies late into the night.

The last few weeks however had felt different. I felt different. I felt as though I had this huge rush of energy going through me and it made me feel more alive and aware of things than I had ever been before. My coordination skills were improving (something that has never been a strong point of mine) and I was feeling a lot less clumsy than before.

My 19th Birthday was soon approaching. In 2 weeks to be exact. My parents weren't able to make it to my Birthday; they always have important things going on. I didn't mind so much though because Jake had promised to make it special. I was so excited – I feel like a 5 year old waiting for Christmas. Although even though I'm nearly 19 – I'm still awake at like 4am on Christmas Day with excitement.

The next 14 days went by so slowly. Classes were extremely boring as usual and it seemed as though the clock in each of my classes ticked 50% louder than it had done before. Extremely annoying.

My Birthday

Jake had stayed over the night before, he wanted to surprise me in the morning and be the first person to see me on my Birthday.

"Hey Beautiful, Happy Birthday!" he beamed at me. He leapt out of the bed and ran into the kitchen, returning with a huge tray of food. "I thought I'd make you breakfast in bed. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the banging I had going on in the kitchen, you slept right through all of it!"

"That's probably because you kept me up last night snoring you big fool" I smiled.

"Look, if you hadn't of kept me up all night being excited for your Birthday; I wouldn't have been so tired. I only snore if I'm tired" He sat down on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Aaaaahhhhh stop! You know how ticklish I am! Watch my breakfast doesn't fly off the end of the bed you fool!" He stopped tickling me and sat there grinning at me.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep. I thought you might like to know that." He grinned.

"You creep, why have you been watching me sleep! I might have to stop letting you stay over you know" I chuckled to myself. Still completely adorable and there was that smile. It always made me melt.

"I love you Nessie." Jake whispered in my ear. This was the first time I'd heard those words. I looked at him in shock. Not a bad shock, a good shock – if that's even possible.

"I love you too" I beamed at him. He leant down to kiss me and then went to grab my breakfast from the end of the bed.

I felt drained of energy today, so different from the last few weeks. I had no energy, unlike the energy rushing through me before. It felt odd. I went to sit up and the room started spinning, everything went fuzzy and I'm pretty sure I could feel pins and needles in my arms.

"SHIT, Nessie are you okay? Nessie speak to me! Nessie? Can you hear me? Please wake up! Come on!" Jake screamed at me.

He was shaking me to try and wake me up. I could hear every word he was saying – crystal clear. Only I couldn't wake up. I felt trapped in unconsciousness. What was happening to my body…?

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried to make this a little longer. I didn't want to keep rambling though and make it boring! Hope you like it :)<strong>


	5. You!

**Jake POV**

The next few days went by pretty slowly due to the fact that I was sitting in a hospital with nothing to do apart from stare at my lifeless girlfriend. She was still alive, just unconscious. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, and neither did the best brain surgeon in the hospital.

Everything was perfect before right up until her birthday. It was almost as if some sort of curse had been put on her. Maybe I should have told her about who I really was, why my friends at home run around in jean shorts without their shirts on. Now I might not have another chance.

'Please wake up Nessie; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.' I whispered.

It was at 10pm that night that I noticed something about Nessie. The doctor had opened her mouth to check her gums and that they were still the right colour. Her tooth, it looked almost like… It can't be… I didn't care if that was what it was, but what if the legends were true about the evil vampire clan that live in the mountains. Could they have done this to her? I needed to find out, and it meant going into dangerous territory.

Having said goodbye to Ness, I headed towards the Mountains, not stopping until I reached the eerie looking house on the edge. I thumped on the door so hard that I shattered part of it into splinters.

'Ah, Jacob Black, we've been waiting for you to arrive' said a snarly voice.

It shocked me, how did this person know who I was and more importantly why? The door flew open and I carefully stepped inside. Something smacked me on the back of my head, almost knocking me out. My instincts cut in and I shifted into a wolf. The guy standing behind the door looked terrified, although he seemed to be looking at something past me, there was me thinking that my superior 'wolfness' had scared the living daylights out of him.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' someone shouted from behind me. I jumped, sending pans crashing to the floor with my tail. This was the last person I was expecting to see.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's been a while, I've been so busy - but I thought something was better than nothing for you guys!<p> 


End file.
